My Last Chance
by Miharu Chiaki
Summary: I gave him my love and he gave it back broken. What would you like to say to the one you love. The one you thought was yours. Chapter 1: Haruhi's Chance  Chapter 2: Kyoya's Mistake
1. Her Last Chance

**I don't know why I wrote this... I think something was on my mind while writing this. Clearly, I don't have a clue to what goes on in my mind. Gosh I've turn into Tamaki. Must get the mind of Kyoya back!**

**...**

**WAIT NO! I DON'T WANT TO BE THINKING OF PROFITS AND MONEY AND EVIL! CHANGE BACK CHANGE BACK!**

**One-shot Kyoya/Haruhi with the meddling Tamaki! **

**I was thinking of this while Writing Love is Blinding. NOW I REMEMBER!**

**Like I said, I don't any of the Characters. All rights go to the rightful author Bisco Hatori. I only own my mind, my OC and the storyline.**

_Kyoya no.. don't leave please!_

_Get off me Haruhi!_

3 Years Later

I remember that day vividly well. He push me off him as he left. I did nothing. Or did I?

I gave him everything, my heart and soul. He took it with love but gave it back, broken. How could I been such a fool! What happen to the concept of happily ever after? That's right, it's only in fairy-tales!

I saw him today at the High School Reunion. My escort, ha I can't believe I said yes to him. Tamaki Suoh, my escort. No nothing special between him and I. He only took me because he knew what happen that night three years ago. He still supported Kyoya because he was his best friend. I could care less. I had Hikaru and Kaoru come over that night, comforting me when he left.

Of course, because of these damn rich people, the reunion was extragavent. Bright lights surrounded the courtyard, red velvet sheets covered thirty round tables. Every guy was dressed in either a black or gray tuxedo. All the girls had floor-length dresses. From the colours of red to black, some still looked the same from High School. You'd think this was just a normal High School.

This is Ouran Academy. Nothing is normal there.

"Haruhi, we're here,"Tamaki stretch his hand to me when he stood up.

I smile at him. I gladly took his hand and we both walked to the courtyard of Ouran Academy.

I took a glimpse of what Tamaki was wearing. He wore a light blue dress shirt with a black tie on. He had black dress pants with black Italian shoes. He had his black jacket only halfway close. He still has that happy aura around him. You could tell because he had a smile attach to his face 24/7.

Since everyone found out I was really a girl, thanks to a certain Ootori, I had to wear a dress this time. I was in a Hitachiin Original, thanks to Hikaru and Kaoru. **(To see Haruhi's dress, find the link on my profile.)**

I walk through the pass students of Ouran. I knew most of them. The rest were either the thirds years when I was a first year. I spotted Hunny and Mori. Hunny is know taller than me. Mori, I'm guess 6'4 from the looks of it. Gosh I feel like a mouse if I stand next to him.

Tamaki pulled out my chair where we sat with Chiyoko, a second year from high school. There was one seat empty beside her, I wonder who sat there. She was a natural beauty. Only makeup she must have worn must have been just blush and eye shadow. Her long brunette hair was in big curls which suited her face.

"Hello Chiyoko, how are you doing?"Tamaki asked her.

"I'm fine Tamaki-kun. Hello Haruhi-san,"she said to me as she eyed me.

I smiled at her. "Hello Chiyoko-san,"I replied back, bowing my head a little.

"Chiyoko, where is Kyoya?"asked Tamaki. I froze.

Kyoya? Kyoya as in Kyoya Ootori? The top business leader of Japan? He actually came! Okay, I have a reason to be surprise. It's Kyoya. Reunion doesn't seem like his type of things.

Chiyoko smiled. "He is talking to Hikaru-kun and Kaoru-kun over there,"she pointed behind us.

We turned around, seeing Hikaru and Kaoru talking to Kyoya. They laughed. They aren't mad at him anymore? I took a good look at Kyoya that time. He had a light purple dress shirt with a black tie. He worse black dress pants with black Italian shoes. His black jacket was slung over his shoulder. Then something caught my attention. Something gold was on his left hand.

I turned back around and look at Chiyoko who was talking to Kenji from the third years. I notice that she also had something gold on her left hand. My heart ache. Were they married?

"KYOYA! LONG TIME NO SEE!" Tamaki jump out of his seat and tackled Kyoya who approached the table.

"Tamaki! Get off me!"Kyoya yelled and push his idiot best friend off.

"BUT KYOYA!"Tamaki ran again to him but I had to pull him from his tie and threw him into his chair.

"OW! HARUHI! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!"Tamaki yelled at me.

"You're attracting attention, now shut up,"I told him.

I stared down at my lap. I didn't want to look at Kyoya. Not after what happen three years ago.

"Haruhi? Is that you? My, I didn't think you'd come,"Kyoya said while staring at me.

"I..uh... was force under my will,"I muttered, still not looking at him.

"Hmm... I see,"he said.

_Not like it matters to you, I just wanted to see you, _I thought.

"Haruhi, may I talk to you for a minute,"Kyoya said after twenty minutes talking to Tamaki.

"Um... sure,"I said, standing up and following him.

We went out of the courtyards gates and into the cherry blossom gardens. The full moon lit up the pathway down to the huge water fountain up ahead. I was behind Kyoya, he didn't bother turning back to see if I was still behind, he knew I still didn't know my way around here so I had to at least stay near someone.

We sat down on one of the many benches surrounding the fountain. I sat down on the opposite side of the bench from him. What did he want to say?

"Kyoya, what did you need to say?"I asked him, staring at the water.

"You know now I'm married right,"he asked her looking her way.

I cringed. Oh yeah, I figure it out the hard way.

"Yes I do know,"I told him, refusing to stare into his gaze.

"Good. You know I did that to become my father's successor right,"he asked.

"Of course I knew!"I yelled at him and stare at his onyx eyes.

He sat there speechless. His mouth was slightly open, wanting to say something but couldn't

"I know you did that you idiot! I had complete faith in you that you'd deny your father's wish to split away from me. I was wrong!"I sputtered out. Tears started forming in my eyes.

I turned around facing the path. I started walking until I stop. I turned and face him with my eyes glaring at him.

"I thought you said you'd do anything to stay with me,"I said loud enough so he could hear. Then I ran. Leaving my memories behind.

**Author's Note: Hello again! Anyone want a cookie? I hope you liked it. It's a one-shot... for now. But if anyone wants me to make another chapter then just tell me. Like I said, if anyone wants to see Haruhi's Dress she wore, find the link on my profile! I'd describe it for you but I want the picture to do the talking.**

**Reviews are always a Delight! :)**

**Until Next Time My Fellow Ouran Fans! Salamat Po!**


	2. Only Reminds Me Of You

**Wow, I didn't think my first one-shot would become liked o.O**

**Okay I know it's not Friday when I update but I just HAD to post this!**

**This one will be in Kyoya's Perspective, right after Haruhi ran.**

**Did I make anyone cry in the first one? I know I accidentally made someone's heart break because of what Kyoya did. Gomen! I didn't mean too! Kyoya's Shadow King aura was on that time!**

**Kyoya: Don't blame me for that.**

**Haruhi: Why can't you just admit it!**

**Kyoya: Since when were you the boss of me!**

**Tamaki: My Princess, JustaRose would like to say that she doesn't own any of the characters. All rights go to our Creator, Hatori Bisco. Only thing she owns is her mind, her OC and the storyline.**

**Hikaru: Hey May-chan! Did you get the pepper spray we sent you!**

**Me: Oh yeah!**

**Tamaki: WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE USING THAT FOR!**

**Only Reminds Me Of You**

**(This is kinda song based. I'll add the song after the story)**

_Kyoya, do you love me?_

_Of course I love you._

_Good._

Why did I do that? How can I be such a jerk. I know I only thought of my needs but I thought she would understand. She knew how much I needed to surpass my brothers. I think that got the best of me way too much.

After she ran, I stood up. Tears started forming in my eyes. I saw one of the bridges crossing over the lake. I walked over there, hands in my pocket. I got to the middle of the small bridge. Out across there was the full moon, shimmering over the blue lake. I looked down at the water.

I saw me. The Kyoya who turned away from the one he loved. The Kyoya everyone knew as the Shadow King. But something else stood beside me. Someone. Her brunette hair was past her shoulders, those addicting hazel eyes stared at the onyx eyes in the water. Her left hand was place on top of mines. She smiled at me.

"Haruhi!" I yelled to the girl beside me.

No one was there. It was just me. I was hallucinating. I decided heading back home. I called Chiyoko, letting her know I was already gone from the reunion.

I headed back down the path, the place where I held my hands in hers. Where I asked her to be mine. Where we shared our first kiss. Pictures of that small brunette seemed to be playing in my mind. I tried closing my eyelids, but every time I did, it was her face that was stuck right under them. Those pictures were fading to memories quickly.

After The Ride To Kyoya's Mansion

I headed straight for my room. I thought I was done thinking of her. I was hiding. Hiding the fact that I was still in love with her. Once I got to my room, I threw her picture at the wall, hearing the glass shatter. I threw another one at the opposite direction. I sat on my couch, my head in my hands, frustrated.

Everywhere I went, she was there. If I flew across the country, she was still there. I needed my freedom. That's what I thought. But I was a fool to believe in anything like that.

A Fool In Love.

_How could I ever let you go_

_Is it too let to let you know_

_That I tried to run from your side_

_But each place I hide_

_Only reminds me of you_

_When I turn out all the lights_

_Even the night_

_Only Reminds Me of You_

Good-bye Haruhi. Forget about me. Forget the fact that I love you still. Live on. Take Tamaki. I want you to be happy. I destroyed that from you.

_So come back to me_

_I'm down on my knees_

_Girl can't you see..._

Good-bye my sunshine.

**Author's Note:**** I know, it was a sad ending. But it's so confusing writing in the sad perspective of Kyoya but he hardly shows it. It's pretty bad I know. But at least I tried! On yeah, the song I used to Only Reminds Me Of You by Jed Madela. I heard it from an AMV and I instantly fell in love with this song.**

**Reviews are always a delight!**

**Until Next Time My Fellow Ouran Fans! Salamat Po!**


	3. Only To You

**So this story started out as a one-shot. Then it was asked for another and became a two-shot. And I left it completely sad on the last story, with a constant demand for a happy ending and now it became a fan-favourite. Wow, I think I like sticking with sad stories because I love keeping people on the edge. Anyone watched the recent Ouran Live Drama Episode? Amazing isn't it. I can't wait for the movie!**

**I would love to say Thank You To All Those Who Favourite This Story and Review, and added me to their favourite authors! Such a great time seeing your email list and you see FanFiction: Favourite Author Alert and stuff.**

**The Host Club has abandoned me to introduce you to this part of the story. I don't own any of the characters. Only thing I own is my mind, my OC's and the storyline.**

**Only To You**

Kyoya sat there on the couch, deeply depressed. He couldn't think, he couldn't walk, heck, he couldn't think of money during that time. Only thing he could think about the battle he lost three years ago. He laid down on his couch, arms under his head, looking straight up at the plain wall. Thinking how his life became so plain.

"Ootori-sama, a Fujioka is at the door asking for you,"a maid knock on his door.

Surprising, once Kyoya heard Fujioka and asking for you in the same sentence, he fell off the couch, falling face flat against the carpet floor. He quickly got up, brushed off his shirt and pants and headed out the door, only to realize he forgot to open the door. So he walked straight into the door, falling backwards.

"You have to be kidding with me!"he yelled to himself.

This time, he got up, brushed himself off. He open the door and went downstairs, seeing Haruhi sitting on one of the couches still in the dress she wore that night. _She's beautiful, _he thought.

"Haruhi, did you need something?"Kyoya called out behind her.

"Actually, I came here to return something for you. Chiyoko-san dropped this at the table Tamaki and I sat at. I tried to find her but everyone said she left with Makoto-senpai. So I thought I'd decide to give it back to you,"she said, holding a box in her right hands.

He took the box from her hands. Inside was a 14 karat diamond ring with small rubies surrounding the gemstone. Kyoya smiled, remembering the name under the ring.

"Haruhi, I hope you'll forget about me. I can tell Tamaki really loves you. More than I ever did,"he mumbled.

"How can you say that? You know... I still love you,"she said, whispering that last part.

"Haruhi, listen to me. My father is still the owner of the Ootori Zaibatsu. He's announcing the heir next week. I can't be seen with some commoner like you,"Kyoya stated.

That ticked off Haruhi hard. She had the courage and slap him, leaving a red bruise on his left cheek. She clenched her fist to prevent hitting him again. Kyoya held his cheek, trying to smooth out the pain from that slap.

"So now you decide to listen to your father after all we've been through!"she yelled at him.

"Kyoya, you never even cared that I was a commoner! Why... Why... WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME!"she screamed, tears going down her cheeks.

Kyoya stayed silent. He had no words to what happen just then.

"Because I love you!"he spoke, looking straight at her.

"You what,"she whispered.

"Haruhi give me your left hand right now,"he ordered.

Haruhi stretched out her left hand. Kyoya held it with his left hand, and open the small box with the ring inside. Haruhi wasn't even paying attention to what was happening.

"Kyoya..."she started by was cut-off.

"Haruhi, I love you. I want you to remember that. That day when I left you, you'd actually think I wasn't willing to be yours. Your Wrong. I promise myself I'll be yours until the day I break that, which is never. Look at the name under my ring,"he said, watching Haruhi taking the ring off his finger.

Haruhi raised her eyebrow at him. Where was he getting to? She looked under the ring and nearly fainted.

When you marry someone, you say those vows like in sickness and health, richer or poorer, and yada yada. And those vows are meant to the person you place the ring on. But why was Haruhi Fujioka written under the ring?

"Kyoya, this doesn't make sense,"she said.

"You really think I would promise my whole life to Chiyoko? Oh Haruhi, did you forget I'm an Ootori after all? Before the wedding, I switched the rings, replacing Miyazaki Chiyoko to Fujioka Haruhi. Chiyoko was completely clueless that when I said my vows, I was looking out the window the whole time, thinking only of you my dear Haruhi. I am completely in love with you Haruhi,"he said.

Kyoya took out the ring from the box and place the ring on Haruhi's finger.

"Take me back and marry me Haruhi, I beg you,"he said with pleading eyes.

Haruhi looked at Kyoya. Kyoya Ootori was pleading her to be his again. Then she looked at the ring. The ring that was meant for her. The ring that was vowed only to her. She smiled. She tackled Kyoya with a hug, causing both of them to fall down onto the ground. He was startled for the sudden rush but smiled when he had his sunshine back where she was meant to be. With Him.

"What about Chiyoko?"Haruhi asked.

"Chiyoko? Oh I was divorce with her for a long time now, just last year,"he smirked.

"What! But then... huh?"she was confused.

"I set this whole thing up. I made sure she left the ring there and went off with Makoto. Love how it all turned out. But I didn't plan that slap from earlier,"he told her.

"You..."she was silenced when she felt his lips smack into hers. Quickly, all their memories together became real.

You ever get that feeling? Where everything seems perfect? Where you don't have worries or doubts? Where holding a special someone you love is the right thing to do? That's called Love. And that's what Kyoya and Haruhi have.

Love.

**Author's Note:**** I'm finally done! After typing and retyping and deleting and typing for three hours! I had so much ideas to how to end this but I had to choose this one! I hope you enjoyed it! This Will Be The Last Installment For This Story. Don't worry! Even though this one is done, Love Is Blinding is just starting! Sadly, the Host Club has again abandoned me to wish you all good-bye, only person I found was Renge but she was too busy with chasing after another Uki Doki Memorial game. Otakus these days. **

**Reviews are always a delight!**

**Until Next Time My Fellow Ouran Fans! Salamat Po!**


End file.
